


Loyalty

by directionlessbuthappy



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directionlessbuthappy/pseuds/directionlessbuthappy
Summary: Warnings: NSFW, SMUT, cheating





	Loyalty

She had been trouble.

Causing whispers and rumors to fly. Planting seeds of doubt or distrust in whoever was dumb enough to lend their ear to her squawking. You knew what she was trying to do. You’d seen it from the moment she agreed to marry the prince of Kattegat. She wanted the throne, but instead of fighting to take it or rallying allies, she simply sat around in the court she was welcomed to. Eating and drinking, sitting, listening with the very person she sought to overthrow. She was a coward hiding behind her husband, wanting him to do all the work to seat her as Queen of Kattegat.

Lagertha would sooner kill her should Margrethe not cease her constant lies and gossip. And she did…for the day. Margrethe’s gullible husband could do nothing about the Queen’s threat. He wasn’t there when Lagertha laid down the rule anyway. But he heard your threat after Margrethe told him how you’d…reiterated the terms of loyalty.

It was another simple gathering of Lagertha’s allies. Discussing what to do about Ivar now that he’d come back to Norway…everyone was nervous but at least focused. Your task as a shieldmaiden was to protect the queen, and you were very focused. So imagine your surprise when something other than danger caught your attention. The buzzing of a dragonfly…or rather, a gnat.

You drifted nearby Margrethe little coven of women and listened. They were wives of some of Lagertha’s generals; important men who would hear their wives well enough. Margrethe knew that.

“She is a tyrant,” you could hear the blonde sprite whisper. “She stole the queen’s chair. Why should we trust her? She does not-”

“We trust that she will take care of Kattegat,” you interrupted. The women around Margrethe jumped and gasped audibly; their leader fizzled and blushed fiercely at the sight of you. “Don’t you trust our queen, Margrethe? After all, she told you what would happen should you continue to speak against her…need I remind you myself?”

The generals’ wives disappeared in an instant and a flurry of shiny fabric. It almost made you laugh had you not had a face of stone cold murder. You wouldn’t kill Margrethe here, but you didn’t dislike the idea of doing it elsewhere.

“How dare you threaten me!” she barked. “You are just a hired hand…no better than a slave with a shield.”

“A shield I know how to use,” you retorted. “Besides, you were a slave once.”

“I was never a slave,” she said confidently. Chin up, she flounced away from you, eliciting a tired sigh from your lips.

Later that same day, everyone was brought lunch while forming battle plans. Lagertha planned to attack in the east, closer to Vestfold and closer to Ivar and his allies. Torvi, Halfdan and Bjorn would come with them…Ubbe claimed he was undecided. You knew why; he was afraid to face his younger brother, Hvitserk. Even if they were on different sides and called each other enemies…they were not. Leaning on the table with your shield, you couldn’t bring yourself to eat. You weren’t unwell or troubled, just not hungry. You felt a person sit down heavily to your left. Taking a sip of ale, you ignored them politely until you felt them touch your shoulder.

“Ubbe,” you acknowledged with a slight smile. He didn’t smile back the way his eyebrows folded.

“Did you threaten my wife?”

“Did she tell you that?” you quipped back. Ubbe raised an eyebrow at you; he knew you. You were one of the children the sons of Ragnar played with as children…before Ivar killed that boy with an axe. You weren’t allowed to play with any of them after that, but he remembered you.

“You are y/n.”

“And you come on behalf of your wife’s big mouth.”

“Shut up woman,” he said quietly. “I do not want to-”

“To what? Hurt me? Make me cry?” Your eyelashes fluttered at him. “Ubbe, son of Ragnar…I am not afraid of you. Or Margrethe. You should teach your wife not to blabber about matters that do not concern her…besides, if she talked less and smiled more, Lagertha would trust her. Your wife is not very bright thinking that drawing the queen’s ire will aid her plan.”

“I do not have to teach my wife anything. She is a smart woman,” he said, looking left and right to see if anyone was listening.

“Not smart enough to avoid Lagertha’s axe. She should stop talking so ill of the queen if she likes her head on her neck.”

“Are you trying to make me angry?” Ubbe growled. You snorted in response. “I could kill you.”

“I’m a shieldmaiden. And your wife is a free woman. If I were to harm her, I would be outcasted. And if you were to harm me…”

Ubbe bit his lip. His alliance with Lagertha was shoddy at best; he did align with the woman who killed his mother. Killing one of her body guards would be a poor choice.

“Margrethe may be smart,” you continued. “But she does not know everything…”

“Nobody does,” Ubbe remarked. You set your cup down and swung a leg over the bench and into Ubbe’s lap, sitting casually.

“No, you’re right. Nobody does…but do you always listen to what your little wife says?”

“She listens to me. That’s what a good-”

“No, she doesn’t,” you said with an evil grin. A hand brings Ubbe’s face closer to yours, squeezing his jaw tight. “If she did, she wouldn’t be jeopardizing your place in this town…you don’t have a very good handle on your little slave wife, do you Ubbe?”

He narrowed his eyes at you and gave a slight chuckle. He leaned forward only to speak closer and in your face. “And what of Lagertha’s handle on you?”

You grinned and surprised him with a hand across his lap. Leather impedes your fingers from closing around his manhood, but you can feel it well enough to shift your palm back and forth.

“It’s not her command I take you to bed…it is my own.”

Ubbe groaned in his seat. He was not going to fight you. Margrethe and him had argued for over a week about senseless things and gone to bed angry. He can’t even remember what disagreements were, although his memory being shot may have something to do with the pretty shieldmaiden in his lap.

You got up and walked behind him towards his room, petting the side of his head on your way. Not two minutes later he was chasing after you. The door slammed shut the same time you dropped your jerkin and vest armor to the floor. The leather you wore around the waist and legs was difficult to get off, but Ubbe managed pretty well peeling them down. Kissing up your sternum and between your breasts, he finally sated his thirst and kissed your rosy lips. It was mostly teeth, but you enjoyed it, humming in delight while worked his vest off. You helped, pausing your kisses while you worked his shirt off of him. He distracted you with nibbles and licks to the neck, making your grip falter on his pants.

“Was this why you were angering me so much?” Ubbe asked between nipping on your ear.

“Perhaps…” you chuckled. He sunk his teeth into your neck, making you yelp, your sharp noise fading into a moan. “I call it, ah, cementing a-alliances.”

“I wonder what Lagertha thinks of you cementing her alliances with your cunt…”

He shoved you back on the bed, towering over you to kiss you again. He didn’t bother pulling off his pants entirely; shoving them down to mid thigh was good enough for him. But you weren’t about to let him have all the fun. You pushed him over to the side with your leg. Detaching him from your neck, he fell on his back while you crawled over him and sat on his chest.

“You have a big mouth too,” you mumbled at him. With a wild grin you gripped the base of his braid, pinning his head back while he smiled and even laughed.

“Let’s put it to some use.”

With your knees rested next to his ears and your hand firmly in his hair, you carefully curved your hips forward, grinding Ubbe’s tongue between your folds. Your squeaks and moans filled the room along with the wet sound of his swirling tongue on you. Your muscles shivered and tensed as you ground and swiveled your hips wildly on his face. His tongue delved deep inside you, eliciting a long moan from the back of your throat. Your hair fell into your face as you looked down at Ubbe roughly licking and abusing your clit between sliding his tongue in and out.

“Fuck…oh f….Ubbe…”

“Go ahead y/n,” he mumbled as he sucked violently on your clit. “I want to see.”

You growled in ecstasy, surging forward as his hands came up and gripped your ass. You caught yourself on your hands, stilling your grinding motions as your muscles quaked and went into overdrive. Ubbe squeezed your hips close as you tried bucking away from his mouth, biting the sheets as you came as hard as ever.

When he finally let you go, shivering, he nudged you over so you could fall forward and not break his nose. You squirmed and turned over only to find him over you again; he kissed you before you could say anything. The taste was sweet and just a little bitter…it was lovely. Only a breath later, you felt his cock filling you up. No stopping, no mercy…all the way to the hilt.

Your eyes watered. He had to be nine or some inches…you looked down to see how wide he’s spread you apart and your face flushed.

“Too much?” he asked you with a sarcastic grin. You growled and opened your mouth, but with a little nudge, your eyes went wide and you choked on your words. He was impossibly deep, yet had a little left over to hit your cervix.

“No…” you panted into his lips. “It’s just so big…”

Ubbe smiled and nudged your nose against his, giving you a sloppy kiss and giving a gentle roll of his hips. The feeling of his thrusts working in and out of you was heavenly. You grunted, panted and moaned in his ear, licking his neck, praising him as he stretched you and shortly filled you up with cum.

You sighed as he pulled out, relishing how he remained on top of you. Kissing your neck lazily and cuddling into your chest… Your hand came up to card through his hair which was a mess falling out of his braid.

“You won’t tell her will you?”

Ubbe sat up on his elbows to look at you. “Hm?”

“Magrethe,” you said with a hearty laugh. Had he forgotten?

“Oh, uh…no,” he shrugged. You smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“You are a good man Ubbe.”

He laughed at you. It wasn’t a taunt, but he took it that way. “Just get back to the gathering before I’m hard again. Wouldn’t want to keep you all day.”

You got up and readied yourself. With a final strap on your glove, you were out the door in a hurry.

That next morning Lagertha’s allies left by boat. Everyone waited by the docks to see them away; you stood faithfully next to your Queen and Torvi. Shield resting at your side, you saw a flash of straw colored hair. Margrethe stood next to you with one of her thralls.

“I hope my husband did not scare you,” she said in a sickening sweet voice. “He was concerned for me, thanks to your threats. I only asked that he speak with you so you may learn better than to threaten the wife of a future king. You must understand: I can say whatever I want, y/n.”

“You say so hiding behind your husband. How respectable,” you snorted. Margrethe opened her mouth to say again, but you cut her off. “You both speak far too much…but at least Ubbe uses his tongue in more beneficial ways. You know Margrethe, you care far too much about the throne of Kattegat when your husband’s face makes a fine throne by itself.


End file.
